A distribution apparatus controlling the distribution amount of conditioned-air blown off to a driver seat and the other seat is described, in a conventional air-conditioner for a vehicle (for example, refer to patent document 1).
Moreover, in another conventional air-conditioner for a vehicle, conditioned-air is blown off only to a driver seat by an air-conditioning control. For example, when no occupant is seated on seats other than a driver seat, a passage in the duct communicated with other air outlet provided for the other seats is closed to stop air sending from the other air outlet. Thereby, energy is saved for the air-conditioner in a case where only a driver is in the vehicle.
In the conventional air-conditioner, when a blower is suspended in the state where air is sent to only the driver seat, if an outside air introduction mode is set, the amount of air sent to the driver seat increases too much due to the wind pressure (ram pressure) generated when the vehicle is driving. Moreover, if an inside air introduction mode is set when the blower is suspended in the similar state, air becomes difficult to circulate and the humidity easily becomes high, because many air outlets are closed. Therefore, it is easy to generate window fogging.